


How To Seduce Your Alien

by Ghostwriterinthesky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriterinthesky/pseuds/Ghostwriterinthesky
Summary: Kara gets a text that she thinks will lead to some sexy time with Lena. She's not wrong, but she's not right either. Or Lena tries to seduce Kara but it kind of fails in a hilarious way because they are both precious. Sort of a songfic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	How To Seduce Your Alien

It had been a stressful day at work for Kara and all she wanted to do was go home. She hears the ding of her phone and checks it hoping that it is not a Supergirl emergency or a Catco emergency. It's a text from Lena. It says "Hey babe, I have a surprise for you when you get home ;) -L". Kara gets excited. If she was a dog her tail would be wagging. Lena is the best girlfriend ever! She then starts to think about what kind of surprise it could be. Kara responds "Can't wait :) -K"

The rest of the days responsibilies went by fast as Kara was zoning in and out wondering about what Lena was going to do for, or to her. When she was dismissed from Catco she quickly flew to the apartment she and Lena shared. Kara stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before opening the front door. As quickly as she opened it the door was shut again because Lena was standing right there in the entryway in a loose white button up shirt, underwear and high heels. That was it. Kara stared in awe for a few seconds and then quickly put her work items away and went to kiss Lena, but Lena had a different idea. She put her finger on Kara's lips in a shushing motion and pointed for her to sit on the sofa. Kara immediatly obliged. She then noticed that Lena had the remote to their stereo in her hand. Lena pressed a button and music started playing. Kara had never heard the music that started to play because normally they stick to a homeade playlist for sex. She wasn't complaining though. Lena swayed her hips to the beat and strutted towards Kara until she was only about a foot in front of her. 

Lena started to sing along to the track that played. 

"You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
Your touch, magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you."

Kara was confused. She had never heard this song but Lena was hot so it really didn't matter. Lena smirked as she danced in front of Kara.

"You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light  
  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your lovin'  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction"

Lena points at Kara and is almost laughing at this point, but still trying to put on a sexy face.

"Girl, you're an alien   
Your touch, so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial"

Kara doesn't really know how to feel at this point. Lena is singing a song about aliens? Sexy aliens? Her. She's singing about Kara. 

Lena continues singing while dancing and swaying. She puts her hands on Kara's shoulder and starts caressing her.

"You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic"

"You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light  
  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your lovin'  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction"

Kara and Lena both can't stop laughing at this point. Lena points to Kara again. 

"Girl, you're an alien   
Your touch, so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial"

Lena pulls back and with her pretend microphone, the stereo remote, she dramatically belts the next verse.

"This is transcendental  
On another level  
Girl, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wavelength  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you, I'll risk it all, all"

Lena starts head banging to the music.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your lovin'  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction"

She stops and reaches out to kara.

"Girl, you're an alien   
Your touch, so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial, Extraterrestrial, Extraterrestrial"

"Girl, you're an alien   
Your touch, so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial"

The song ends and both women are still giggling a bit. Lena holds Kara's face in her hands and kisses her passionately. With a smile she says "I love you my little alien." 


End file.
